Por una cabeza
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Nuevo one-shot de los personajes de mi hermana pervertida Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero. espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo, dejen reviews, la historia es de MI propiedad (casi).


Nota: Este es un One-Shit… ¡¿EEEEH?! ¿One-Shit? ¿Es en serio? Quise decir, One-Shot ¡One-Shot! -Estúpida computadora- un tanto especial y ¿por qué? Bueno, fácil respuesta porque hace tiempo había estado pensando en dibujar a Thomas y Skylar conociendo la ciudad de Buenos Aires pero cambie de parecer y ahora decidí que voy a escribir un One-Shot relacionado a eso.

Espero que les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a mi sistah: Pauco-Chan. Y la canción que pondré en este One-Shot es del compositor y cantante de tango más famoso del mundo: Carlos Gardel (Que dios lo tenga en su gloria u_u)

En fin, no tengo nada más que decirles solo… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

Calles luminosas por las noches, espacios gratuitos para divertirse en el verano, invierno y fines de semana, enorme complejo turístico…no, no es la ciudad de New York si es lo que están pensando, al contrario ¡esta es la ciudad de Buenos Aires! Esta ciudad es conocida en el mundo como la llamada "París de América" cosa que Thomas no sabía pero que a Skylar le llamaba mucho la atención, es más, el niño estaba emocionado de viajar a ese lugar tan interesante ya que después de todo era la ciudad donde había nacido su tía Neko. Cuando llegaran quería conocer cosas nuevas junto al gótico y quizás, solo quizás podrían ir a visitar a Neko durante esa semana que se quedarían en la ciudad.

El viaje en avión fue agotador, pero Skylar no estaba cansado, más bien estaba nervioso y durante las horas de vuelo a Buenos Aires no había podido descansar bien por pensar en lo que harían Thomas y él al llegar a esa ciudad. Cuando el avión comenzó a descender para aterrizar esa mañana, el pequeño tuvo la suerte de observar la enorme ciudad en modo vista aérea, podía ver los autos circular por las calles, las casas cerca de las autopistas y algún que otro edificio perteneciente al centro de la ciudad. El primer día que llegaron a la ciudad no hicieron muchas cosas como el pequeño había pensado, solo se dedicaron a descansar luego del largo vuelo que tomaron y por la tarde pasearon un poco por uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad, ese día tuvieron que llevar ropa acorde al clima ya que por lo que Thomas había visto en la tablet junto a Skylar haría mucho calor, además, era verano.

En los siguientes dos días, se dedicaron a recorrer todo lo que se podía ver en la ciudad y a donde se podía ir usando transporte público o a pie, Skylar veía las edificaciones a través de la ventana de los autobuses en los que viajaban o si no sentado en los hombros de Thomas cuando el pequeño se cansaba de caminar tanto, le llamaba la atención el cómo habían sido construidas las edificaciones, las estructuras iban desde el frío academicismo francés o el _art decó_ , hasta el alegre art _nouveau_ ; del neogótico moderno, O también había algunos estilos muy particulares y entre ellos se destacaban las construcciones de estilo colonial o neocolonial. No solo visitaron las aéreas edificadas si no también el conocido parque tres de Febrero o también llamado "El bosque de Palermo".

En el tercer día fueron caminando hasta el Jardín botánico, Skylar no dejaba de correr de un lugar a otro mientras Thomas solo se quedaba apreciando la vista del jardín o se sentaba en alguna banca de madera pintada de verde observando al pequeño correr por aquel inmenso lugar, incluso se arrodillaba en el camino de piedras y polvo de ladrillo para jugar con los gatos callejeros que entraban al jardín pero cada vez que intentaba tocarlos, solo retrocedían y huían atemorizados haciendo reír un poco al gótico francés. Pasó un largo rato y ya estaba por caer la tarde, Thomas se levanto y se acercó a Sky quien estaba intentando alcanzar un gato que hace poco salió corriendo de él por intentar tocarlo.  
-Bien, bebé. Cgreo que ya es suficiente pog hoy-le dijo Thomas, quien se encontraba detrás de él-vamos, tenemos que alcanzag el tgren pog que te tengo una sogpgresa-  
-¿Eh? ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Es en serio? ¡Dime que es, Tommy! por favor-rogó el pequeño con insistencia esperando a que el gótico le dijera cual era la sorpresa pero este solo negó con la cabeza-¿por qué no me lo quieres decir? No me hagas esto, no seas cruel conmigo-  
-No estoy siendo cgruel pego si te lo dijega no seguía una sogpgresa-le respondió Thomas revolviendo sus rojos cabellos, después de eso tomó la mano del niño y salieron del jardín botánico mientras Skylar se preguntaba una y otra vez cual era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Thomas.

Llegaron a la estación de tren, sacaron los boletos con una tarjeta que solo se usaba en ese país para poder viajar en transporte público, subieron las escaleras para ir al andén y tomar el siguiente tren, el que había llegado ya estaba por partir y tenían que esperar veinte minutos según las indicaciones de la pantalla y del guarda. Los veinte minutos pasaron, el tren llego casi vacío, no había muchos asientos ocupados, Thomas entro sin soltar la mano del niño y se sentaron juntos en un lugar que tuviera ventana para que Skylar pudiera apreciar el paisaje mientras viajaban al lugar al que debían llegar como parte de la sorpresa que el gótico tenía planeada.  
-Tommy, sigues sin decirme a donde vamos ¿por qué tuvimos que tomar el tren?-preguntó Skylar sin mirarlo mientras escuchaba como se cerraban las puertas del tren y este comenzaba a moverse alejándose de a poco de la estación.  
-Lo sabgras en cuanto lleguemos, se paciente, bebé. Este viaje no puede dugag mucho-le respondió Thomas, Skylar solo asintió como el niño obediente que era y se quedo sentado en su asiento mirando el paisaje.

* * *

Después de un rato viajando y de escuchar a diferentes personas pasar por el pasillo del tren gritando que vendían tal o cual producto a un precio bajo pero de buena calidad, el tren se detuvo en la estación de lo que parecía ser una especie de pueblo. Skylar vio que las puertas del tren se abrían y algunas personas comenzaban a bajar del interior del transporte, pudo ver que Thomas se levantaba de su asiento, lo tomó por la pequeña cintura y lo cargó en sus brazos para bajar del tren, caminaron por el andén, cruzaron un puente hecho de metal pintado de negro, salieron de la estación y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de ahí. No caminaron mucho, solo un par de metros. El gótico se detuvo al ver un auto de color gris estacionado en una esquina de la acera en la que estaban caminando él y Skylar.  
-Bien, ya llegamos, esa es tu sogpgresa, bebé-le respondió Thomas mientras lo bajaba poniéndolo en la acera, Skylar lo miro sin entender de que estaba hablando pero sus dudas se confirmaron al escuchar la puerta trasera del auto abrirse dejando a la vista a cierta chica de cabellos cortos castaños con unos auriculares blancos alrededor del cuello bajando de este. Skylar la reconoció enseguida y fue corriendo a abrazarla ya que sabía quien era esa persona que se encontraba fuera del auto.  
-¡Tía Neko!-gritó Skylar emocionado acercándose a ella pero Neko se percató de eso y enseguida le tapó la boca con la mano.  
-Shh…baja la voz ¿quieres? Hay personas andando por la calle y aquí nadie sabe que soy tu tía-le respondió Neko y su mirada se poso en el auto viendo a sus padres a través del vidrio polarizado-bueno, nadie excepto mis padres-  
Skylar asintió y Neko pudo retirarle la mano de su boca.  
-Tía, no sabía que vivías aquí…Thomas me dijo que tenía preparada una sorpresa para mí y yo no pensé que esa sorpresa serías tu y que vendrías hasta aquí para vernos-le dijo Skylar-¿vamos a ir a tu casa, tía? Tengo ganas de ir ahí-  
-Am, en realidad tengo otros planes para esta noche-le respondió la chica y ve a Thomas a lo lejos-ve por Thomas, yo los espero en la parte trasera del auto…hoy vamos a salir todos juntos, solo nosotros cinco-  
-¡Genial!-Skylar comenzó a saltar de emoción y fue corriendo hacia Thomas-¡Tommy! ¡Tommy! tengo algo que contarte-  
Neko los observo por unos segundos, después abrió la puerta del auto y entro mientras se ocupaba de abrir la puerta de la derecha para que Thomas y Sky pudieran entrar.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Thomas, Skylar, Neko y sus padres se encontraban dentro de un restaurante mexicano en puerto madero. Ese día hubo una cena-show pero al parecer ni Neko, ni sus padres estaban interesados en cantar o participar esa noche, durante la cena los padre de Neko se dedicaron a preguntarle a Thomas que tal había sido su recorrido con Skylar por la ciudad de Buenos Aires, le preguntaron cuales eran los sitios que más le habían gustado a él y a Skylar, Thomas respondió que al niño le había gustado casi todo y que esperaba volver otra vez y que fuera pronto, el gótico le dijo que debía ser paciente y esperar a que reuniera el dinero suficiente como para volver otra vez.  
Neko también se dedico a conversar con el gótico recomendándole algún que otro evento o actividad en el centro de la ciudad que podían hacer en esos días de calor, le hablo de una playa improvisada que se encontraba cerca del río de la plata, también le contó de un autocinema que pasaba películas gratis por la noche a partir de las nueve y media y que quizás a Skylar le gustaría ir ahí. También le ofreció que fueran en el metro al shopping Alto Palermo si querían ir a comprar algo que les gustara: ropa, artículos para el hogar, cosas para el baño, etc. Skylar ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse y apenas tocaba la comida que había ordenado: unos nachos que no eran para nada iguales a los doritos con diferentes variedades de salsas, la mayoría eran muy picantes y Thomas no le permitía comerlas. Giró su cabeza para ver a lo lejos un pequeño escenario, con un micrófono, al parecer el grupo que había estado cantando durante la conversación que tenían los mayores presentes en la mesa donde estaba sentado terminaron su acto y ya se habían retirado a su respectiva mesa a cenar.  
-Tal vez si me escapo y voy ahí a cantar un poco nadie se dará cuenta…-pensó Skylar, se bajo de la silla con la excusa de que debía ir al baño, comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí perdiéndose en las otras mesas del restaurante para llegar al escenario y cantar un poco, necesitaba distraerse de esa conversación que acaba de escuchar.  
-No cgreo que sea una buena idea llevag a Skylag a un autocinema pog la noche-comentó Thomas mientras Neko se concentraba en jugar con su comida-temo pog su segugidad, Neko y sabes que no puedo pegmitig que le pase algo malo-  
-Skylar estará bien, tiene que divertirse, además es una actividad completamente gratuita-le respondió la chica-mira, voy a preguntarle si está de acuerdo con…-se volteó para ver al niño pero este no estaba en su silla-eso…-puso las manos en la mesa-¡diablos!-  
-¿Qué paso?-preguntó la madre de Neko preocupada por la reacción de su hija.  
-Skylar no está, se escapo-respondió Neko-tenemos que buscarlo, el restaurante es grande y pudo haberse perdido aquí adentro-  
-A lo mejor debe estar en el baño, tranquila-le respondió su papá, en eso los tres se quedaron callados al escuchar una vocecita hablar por unos parlantes que habían sido instalados en las paredes del restaurante para que las personas escucharan las canciones del show-mira, ahí está…se subió a cantar al escenario-  
Se quedaron callados al escuchar una tonada que era conocida para Neko y sus padres pero desconocida para Thomas, normalmente no escuchaba música y mucho menos en la radio ya que podía llegar a sentir el dolor emocional universal y no era aconsejable para él escuchar música teniendo este tipo de "problema". Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Skylar hablando por el micrófono y resonando en los parlantes que habían instalado para que las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante puedan escuchar mejor.  
-Um, ¿Hola? No, buenas noches…me corrijo-dijo Skylar un poquito nervioso por hablar frente a tantas personas-aah, me llamo Skylar y se supone que debo cantar algo, no se que canción van a pasar pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por cantarla bien. Espero que les guste-  
Después de decir esas palabras, el niño respiro hondo y soltó aire para calmarse mientras la música sonaba, se acercó un poco al micrófono y comenzó a cantar:

 _Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo_  
 _que justo en la raya afloja al llegar_  
 _y que al regresar parece decir:_  
 _"No olvides, hermano, vos sabes, no hay que jugar..."_

 _Por una cabeza, metejón de un día,_  
 _de aquella coqueta y risueña mujer_  
 _que al jurar sonriendo, el amor que está mintiendo_  
 _quema en una hoguera todo mi querer._

Thomas se quedo callado observando al niño cantar al igual que Neko quien estaba sorprendida por como el niño podía cantar una vieja canción de tango sin siquiera saberse la melodía ni la letra, pero…claro, por un momento se había olvidado que Skylar era inteligente y aprendía muchas cosas con rapidez, una de ellas eran las canciones.  
- _Por una cabeza, todas las locuras. Su boca que besa, borra la tristeza, calma la amargura-_ cantó Skylar mirando a Thomas sin soltar el micrófono _-Por una cabeza, si ella me olvida. Qué importa perderme, mil veces la vida, para que vivir…_ -desvió la mirada y otra vez volvió a retomar la canción- _Cuantos desengaños, por una cabeza, yo juré mil veces no vuelvo a insistir. Pero si un mirar me hiere al pasar, su boca de fuego, otra vez, quiero besar. Basta de carreras, se acabó la timba, un final reñido yo no vuelvo a ver, pero si algún pingo llega a ser fija el domingo, yo me juego entero, qué le voy a hacer_ -  
Tomó una pausa, sus grandes ojos azules otra vez vieron a Thomas y después vieron a Neko quien lo incito a seguir cantando, Skylar asintió con su cabeza y volvió a seguir cantando, ya casi terminaba:

 _Por una cabeza_  
 _todas las locuras_  
 _su boca que besa_  
 _borra la tristeza,_  
 _calma la amargura._

 _Por una cabeza_  
 _si ella me olvida_  
 _qué importa perderme,_  
 _mil veces la vida_  
 _para que vivir..._

Cuando termino de cantar la mayoría de las personas presentes aplaudieron al pequeño, incluso Neko y sus padres aplaudieron, Thomas lo miraba mientras le sonreía cálidamente a modo de felicitación. Skylar le devolvió la sonrisa, después de darles las gracias a la gente, bajo del escenario y volvió a sentarse en la mesa que le correspondía.  
-Muy bien, Skylar-le dijo Neko al niño-cantaste bien la canción y eso que no la conocías-  
-Sí, ya me conoces, tía. Sabes que aprendo las cosas con facilidad-le respondió Skylar, nuevamente Neko le pidió que no le dijera "tía" estando en público ya que nadie lo sabía. El niño giro la vista para ver a Thomas-Tommy ¿me escuchaste cantar? ¿Lo hiciste? ¡Dime que si lo hiciste!-  
-Clago que sí, estuviste bien ahí aguiba, bebé-le respondió Thomas, Skylar solo se limitó a sonreír y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado por las palabras del gótico.


End file.
